memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Britain
Old Britain was a historical region of Earth also known as Great Britain, abbreviated GB, and the United Kingdom, abbreviated UK, and containing England and Scotland. called this nation "Great Britain". Great Britain was actually the name of the island that consisted of England, Scotland, and Wales. The latter has never been mentioned in a Star Trek production, with the only reference being the proper noun Welsh rarebit, although the Welsh language has been featured. Lieutenant Rhys' last name also suggests Wales ancestry. The full and correct name of the country, the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", was never mentioned, although the abbreviation "UK", for "United Kingdom", was seen on an okudagram. The United Kingdom in fact extends beyond Great Britain, also containing Northern Ireland. The country played a significant role in Earth history. Residents of Britain were known as British, Britons, or Brits. Its flag, known as the "Union Flag," The is better known under its popular name, the "Union Jack", and is actually an amalgam of the flags of three of the Union's constituent nations: the Scottish "Cross of Saint Andrew" flag (white X-shaped cross on blue field), the Irish "Cross of Saint Patrick" flag (red X-shaped cross on white field) and the English "Saint George's Cross" flag (red cross on white field). The flag traces it origins back to 1606, when Scotland was united with England, but only became final and officially adopted in 1801, pursuant the formation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. was two red crosses superimposed on a white cross on a blue background, and which was also carried on the fighting vessels of its Royal Navy, as was evidenced on the prow of Geordi La Forge's model of . ( ; ; ; ) History image of 19th century London, capital of Great Britain]] In 1588, England defeated the Spanish Armada. ( ) One of the ships of the Royal Navy, the , was one of the earliest vessels to carry the name Enterprise. ( ; opening credits) Great Britain was an instrumental participant of World War II against Nazi Germany, particularly in the Battle of Britain. ( ) In 1941, President Franklin D. Roosevelt of the United States of America pressured the United States Congress to send aid to the British. ( ) During the 1960s, Great Britain was involved in the Earth Cold War. ( ) British schools had a core curriculum, which, in Malcolm Reed's opinion, gave students a well-rounded education. ( ) 2024 saw the reunification of nearby Ireland as a result of violence used as a political instrument, rather than through peaceful negotiation. ( ) (which was never mentioned in canon) leaving the United Kingdom, or the rejoining the United Kingdom after the reinstatement of the .}} In 2032, Great Britain took part in the Ares IV mission. ( ) The Royal Academy in Old Britain mapped areas of space well into the 2060s, including Sherman's Planet in 2067. ( ; ) In 2143, the Ariane 1 assignment patch, which was on display in the 602 Club, bore the flag of ESA member United Kingdom. ( ) Alternate, parallel, and imaginary Britains In an alternate version of 1944, caused by activities within the Temporal Cold War, after England was taken over by Nazi Germany, Prime Minister Winston Churchill urged all Britons to continue to fight for either anarchy or order in World War II. These events were witnessed by . ( ) In a World War II holoprogram used on the , British intelligence was in contact with the French Resistance in Sainte Claire. ( ) In the holoprogram Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, set during the Cold War, the government of Great Britain paid for every item and luxury that secret agent Julian Bashir would need for his espionage and intelligence gathering duties. Garak was incredulous that a government would even pay a spy for trivial items such as an apartment and weapons. ( ) Geographical details Great Britain included Scotland and England. ( ) It was separated from Europe by the English Channel. ( ) Settlements ;England * Dover * Ipswich * Liverpool * London * Nottingham * Malmesbury ;Scotland * Aberdeen * Edinburgh * Glasgow Other locations * Cambridge University * Devonshire * English Channel * Glamis Castle * Hertfordshire * Highlands * Loch Ness * Sherwood Forest * Solentshire * Stonehenge * Thames * Wiltshire Culture *'Languages' **English language **Irish language **Welsh *'Literature' **''A Christmas Carol'' (Charles Dickens) **'' '' (Mary Shelley) **''Nicholas Nickleby'' (Charles Dickens) **''Sherlock Holmes'' (Arthur Conan Doyle) **''The War of the Worlds'' (H.G. Wells) *'Music' **''HMS Pinafore'' (" ") (Gilbert and Sullivan) **'' '' (Gilbert and Sullivan) **"Yr Hufen Melyn" *'Food' **Yorkshire pudding Appendices See also * British Radio Network * House of Hanover * * Background information In the real world, the "Kingdom of Great Britain" merged with Ireland in 1801 to become the "United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Ireland" (or UK), later called the "United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland". The term "Great Britain" was used once, in . It was referred to as "Old Britain" by Spock in . Dialogue from "Our Man Bashir" and "The Trouble with Tribbles" implies that Britain no longer exists as a sovereign country in the 23rd and 24th century. It may have lost its sovereignty by joining the European Alliance or United Earth. However, this may depend upon the internal political functioning of both the United Earth and the European Alliance. The script of the episode described the position of the 's security officers facing the Jem'Hadar on the transporter platform as being "like British infantry". Later in the script, the rogue Jem'Hadar's weapons are described as being "like a cross between the s used by British and Japanese s." Footnotes External link * cs:Velká Británie de:Vereinigtes Königreich fr:Royaume-Uni ja:イギリス nl:Groot Brittannië Category:Earth countries